


Varen snips

by Pringle_Prongle



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pringle_Prongle/pseuds/Pringle_Prongle
Summary: That time Varen killed that thingAdding bit and pieces as I goI’ll update warnings each timeFirst snip is just combat
Kudos: 2
Collections: Sin Bin DnD





	Varen snips

**Author's Note:**

> Small snips and head cannons for Varen

Varen crouches as the Deepstalker runs towards him out of the dark of the forest at full speed, head swinging wildly, piercing the night with a horrifying screech. Cas’s body is bigger and less flexible than his but just as agile. He can work with that. Varen feels magic, different from his own but undeniably magic, coursing through Cas’s body. It builds inside him, tingling down his arm as he jumps. 

Cas’s body leaps gracefully for its size, surprising Varen and making him grin as he lands and slides towards the creature, releasing the built up magic from the palm of his hand and shooting a large, smooth shard of ice at the Deepstalker. The shard, sharper than any knife Varen had ever wielded, sings as it cuts through the crisp night air, it’s song sending shivers through the party before it lands its blow in the Deepstalkers chest. 

The Deepstalker screeches and stumbles as Varen slides back to his feet, crouched and ready as the deepstalker turns back for a second attack. Before Varen can reach for another weapon, a ringing can be heard growing louder and louder, the blade wedged in the deepstalkers chest glowing white as the sound increases before the ice blade explodes suddenly into a million shards, obliterating the creature completely. Shards of splintered ice shoot everywhere, embedding themselves into nearby trees and narrowly missing the other party members. 

Varen turns and grins sheepishly, seeing Cas in his body, cheering. “I didn’t know that was going to happen!”


End file.
